The tales of the demon king and the dragon king
by X.blackLocks.X
Summary: Short tales surrounding our all time fav Natsu and Lucy and the new comers yet already our fav Rebecca and Shiki. For now rated T but in future the rating could go from T to M.
1. One: Torture

"Not this again!" Lucy groaned as she observed the state of her play station.

Natsu had roasted the controller. Again.

"Damn it Natsu this is the third controller this month you have destroyed what is your problem!?" Lucy screeched on top her lungs knowing that no matter where ever the hell that dragon slayer is hiding her voice will reach him.

But that was simply not enough. That dragon slayer was in need of a great lesson of a lifetime.

Picking up her cellphone she texted Rebecca about the situation.

It wasn't long before the door bell rang of her house indicating the arrival of the wanted company. Lucy rushed to open the gate for her friends.

"Please tell me it's not as bad as you mentioned in the text." Rebecca cried as soon as Lucy opened the door for her. She pushed lucy aside when she failed to give an answer under five second. Shiki, who's presence Lucy hadn't noticed until he caught her with his ether gear right before she hit the ground.

"Nice catch shiki!" Happy 2.0 cheered in the background. Shiki scratched his head and he meekly greeted Lucy.

Shiki often reminded Lucy of Edo-Natsu. He was just as meek as him. It was cute…which gave Lucy the perfect idea of vengeance on Natsu.

She laughed evilly while Shiki and Happy 2.0 sweat dropped.

Inside Rebecca was crying hugging the ashes of her dear controller. She had made the mistake of lending it to Lucy in whose house lived a certain fire dragon slayer.

"I am extremely sorry Rebecca. I promise as soon as I get my hand on Natsu I'll hand him to you do whatever you want okay." Lucy said to the crying girl. Rebecca looked at Lucy who indicated her to came with her to her bedroom. Rebecca followed her while sniffing before leaving she told Shiki and Happy 2.0 to make themselves at home.

Two hours later both Rebecca and Lucy came out of her room with smug looks on there faces. Shiki who had been sitting there reading one Lucy completed book, looked up and asked, "I was just wondering how exactly are you going to find Natsu remember last time this happened he disappeared for an entire week before finally showing up.

Rebecca and Lucy exchange looks and smirked. Slowly Lucy walked up to Shiki and before he could do anything or say anything she sat in his lap…

Shiki flushed looking at her and asking the obvious, "what are you doing?"

Apparently Happy 2.0 had left early to find Carla know Happy the original had ran off with Natsu this was his chance.

Rebecca smile coming behind Shiki she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and bit his ear before gently kissing itShiki shuddered. "Oh nothing…" she whispered before licking his ear don't mind us we're just…enjoying ourselves."

Lucy leaned forward almost squishing her breast against Shiki's face. She flirtatiously smiled before planting a kiss dangerously closed to his trembling mouth.

Then Lucy whispered close to his mouth as Rebecca worked her magic on Shiki's ear, "Yes exactly Shiki…now that Natsu is gone and probably isn't coming for a week…" Lucy took a deep breath before moving closer to him, "I…I want you…" Lucy whispered before glancing at Rebecca with hooded eyes and continued, "…both of you…please!"

Lucy pleaded and Rebecca moved to Shiki's other ear. She kissed it before whispering gently in his ear, "yeah…Shiki give it her baby…" Shiki sucked in a sharp breath. His entire body was trembling under those to vixens.

"I…I…I…ca-can't…" he somehow managed to get the words out of is mouth to no veil, both of them leaned onto him and whispered in both ears, "please…"

Shiki gulped and placed his trembling hands on Lucy's waist. To push her to pull her close he had no idea.

Shiki defeated mumbled a trembling "o-okay."

And that is all what it took…

To get the dragon slayer come out of his hiding (under Lucy's bed) place roaring on top his lungs, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

And well what happened after that is something pretty much something everybody guessed right.

Natsu was tied up in magic nullifying ropes, especially ordered from the world of celestial spirits, being tortured by Rebecca and Lucy. 'Vengeance for her charred controller' as Rebecca called it and 'punishment for making her break her promise of returning the controller without a scratch' is what Lucy called it.

As for Shiki he was somewhere in the background unconscious with a burned-bruise on his cheek.

Save to say Natsu never played video games again and if he ever did played…well let's Shiki always went on a vacation out a day before Natsu decided to play a video game…for a week.

**Hey guys,**

**Honestly I could not stop laughing while writing this. I just had to share this lol!**

**Yours truly and still mirthful,**

**blackLocks**


	2. Two: Fishing

Shiki and Natsu sighed simultaneously. They were bored which is why they decided to go fishing because the female population had decided to go for a vacation. Of course that meant Carla was going to be there and because Happy 2.0 was Rebecca's cat-bot Happy the original decided to join his mother aka Lucy for the vacation giving Natsu the cold shoulder.

Hence Shiki and Natsu were alone. And bored.

And Natsu couldn't even go for a job Due to the hefty amount of destruction he had caused on his last mission he was banned from taking another job for whole two weeks.

"Say Natsu…" Shiki said finally breaking the comfortable silence. Natsu who had been pouting at the absence of a fish bite, looked at shiki as he continued, "how…how did you proposed to Lucy?"

Shiki completed his question and finally looked at Natsu who was staring back at him. Natsu at first gave it a thought and to Shiki it looked like Natsu's head hurt with the amount of thinking he was doing.

Finally after deciding what the best answer would be Natsu broke his concentration and answered Shiki, "well…I guess it just sort of happened. Lucy and I never made it official officially but everyone knows she is off limits 'coz she is mine."

Shiki grew silent. Letting the word of his fire breathing friend sink in, "But really how did you and Lucy ended up together." He questioned.

Natsu again gave it another thought Shiki just sweat-dropped at his pained expression and debated whether he should drop the topic. Then he decided to just go with the flow.

This time it took a while before Natsu finally opened his eyes and spoke, "what do you want? A broad view of things or the details?"

"The details please." Shiki answered without thinking much of it.

Natsu hummed before starting, "you know how me along with Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rough were sent four hundred years in the future?" He asked to which Shiki nodded and then Natsu continued.

"Well…the process of sending us to the future and the magic over all consisted of celestial magic."

To the new revelation Shiki's eyes widened but then drew close as he asked, "how does that has anything to do with Lucy and you?"

"The magic that sent us here uses the celestial magic…true. It involves a huge gate named 'the eclipse' that open pathway between timelines, quite similar to a spirit's gate but a lot different entirely. While a spirit gate's only require their master too open the gate. The eclipse gate require two celestial wizards to open the gate…one in the past and the other in the future. Lucy's grandmother-times-eight Anna Heatfilia was our teacher who came to the future with us. She was the one who opened the gate 400 years in the past and then it was mother Layla who opened the gate 400 years in the future…she died though…because of excessive use of magic power."

Natsu stopped seemingly to catch his breath, Shiki gave the matter another thought before asking, "what is excessive use of power?"

Natsu who had regained his breath saw that question coming which is why he answered it swiftly, "excessive use of magic power means using more magic than you have and that lead to life-source usage in simple terms if a person uses up all their magic power, if and only if their will is strong enough the spell dabs into their life force. In mother Layla's case the same thing happened."

Shiki again pondered the said statement he had two questions on mind that he soon spoke out-loud. "What drove Miss Layla's will"

Natsu smiled fondly and somewhat sadly, "Lucy's freedom." Shiki's eyes shot up in surprise and natsu continued, "the task of opening the eclipse gate had been passed from generation to generation…mother Layla didn't wanted to burden Lucy with that."

Shiki nodded in understanding. "I do have another question though, why do you call Lucy's mother: mother Layla?"

"That's 'cause she is Lucy mother and I am the man who'll become her son in law!" Natsu exclaimed proudly which caused Shiki to laugh.

Lucy's mother was truly an extraordinary wizard and an even more extraordinary mother.

"So you and Lucy knew each other from way back then huh?" Shiki asked to which Natsu shook his head, he was Anna's student but he had no idea of who Layla or Lucy is.

"Anyway where were we…right the eclipse gat-"

"-please forgive me Natsu but this is taking quite sometime how about you just give me the 'broad view'." Shiki asked Natsu almost pleadingly. He may have wanted to take but long lecture or stories just wasn't his thing.

"I gave you the option you idiot you were the one who wanted to go into details!" Natsu scolded Shiki and then turned to his fishing pole. Still no bite and the fun part was the bait wasn't going anywhere. Maybe the fish were really out on a vacation too.

Shiki pleaded Natsu to tell him. He needed help because he wanted to make things official with Rebecca. After some more pleading and a free promised meal Natsu finally decided to speak.

"The first time I met Lucy she was under a charm spell…an illegal magic but it had its perk…"

"So how did the spell broke?" Shiki asked with the curiosity of a small kid. Natsu smiled fondly.

"Because of me of corse." He answered keeping Shiki on the edge of his seat.

"How!?" Natsu chuckled and went over the memories of that 'faithful day'.

While looking at the clear blue sky Natsu answered, "it's not easy to break a charm spell. In fact the only other way for a charm spell to break other that defeating the user is for the affected person to gaze upon their soulmate."

Shiki had his awe expression when Natsu looked at his face. He chuckled and started packing his fishing gear knowing they won't catch a single fish today. While packing Natsu heard Shiki ask behind his back, "then what happened?"

Natsu smirked as he replied, "exactly what was supposed to happen Lucy was my soulmate and we are supposed to stay together. It took a while but then the most brilliant idea stuck me I brought here in magnolia…the home of the fairy tail guild and my home."

**Hey guys,**

**Since I don't write much of it I don't know much but will this count as 'fluff'?**

**Your truly confused,**

**blackLock **


	3. Three: Silence

Rebecca was mad at Shiki for reason unknown. In all honesty the gamer had been feeling uncomfortable for the past few day and once she saw Shiki messing around with her b-cube camera and set.

She snapped.

Hard.

She was so angry at Shiki that she kicked him out of the house in the middle of the night.

Ultimately he had no choice but to go seek shelter at his best friend's house. It didn't took long for Shiki to get to Lucy's and Natsu's house. They didn't lived that far from each other.

He rings the bell and waits patiently he'd be lucky if Lucy didn't kicked him out either. So then he waited.

Inside the house, Natsu stirred in his sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes and searched. For what he didn't knew…until his eyes fell on the naked woman who slept with her head n his chest.

Natsu warmed up at the sight and unconsciously raised his body temperature. At the increase of warmth Lucy snuggled closer to his chest as a contented moan left her lips.

Natsu had to work hard to control his desire before it ruins the moment.

Natsu looked around and almost as if the heavens heard his call, rain started pouring.

He smiled feeling his mind and junior calm down. Natsu took a deep breath…and then he frowned.

What is Shiki doing here at this hour? Natsu thought before deciding to find out what was going on.

He somehow managed to get out of bed without waking up Lucy. And before heading out he wrapped Lucy in all the blankets making cocoon of warmth around her and he placed his lips on her forehead in a gentle kiss.

Once outside the bedroom Natsu hurried and grabbed a towel from the kitchen before rushing to open the front door.

The gate opened and Shiki looked up at Natsu from his sitting position beside the gate.

Wordlessly Natsu invited Shiki inside which Shiki gladly excepted with silent gratitude. Natsu offered Shiki the towel and goes to fetch him a pair of his clothing. He comes back and finds the towel he gave shiki already soaked to the last fibre.

Natsu chuckles silently. To his ears the only sounds he could hear were the droplets of rain falling on the ground and atop his house, the steady heartbeat of Lucy Dragneel and slight sniffles of Shiki Granbell.

Natsu frowns. He hands a pair of his cloths to Shiki motions him toward the bathroom. As Shiki leaves, soon Natsu hears the shower running. Once Natsu is sure Shiki won't need anything he goes to the kitchen to prepare two steaming cups of hot coco.

Exactly how Lucy thought him.

After a few minutes when the hot coco is done Natsu hear Shiki entering the kitchen. He turns around and offer a cup to Shiki who graciously accepts. With his hair all wet and nose all red he was in dire need of something warm.

Both the demon king and the dragon king sits in silence sipping on their hot cups of coco. Just enjoying the silence of each other's company.

"I don't know what I did but rebecca is mad at me."

Shiki says into the hollow silence and then sips on his coco.

Natsu on the other hand just nodded his head. Shiki waited and waited before Natsu finally asked, "was she really-really mad?"

"She threw me out of the house."Shiki says as his eyes began to tear up.

"And you came here."

Shiki nods his head embarrassed. Now that he hears the scenario from someone else's mouth it seems childish.

They again fall into silence except this time its heavy. After finishing his coco Natsu speaks again. "Never leave. Especially when your girl is mad at you. Never. Never leave her alone."

Shiki looks at him with wide confused eyes. He was not the one who left, she kicked him out. It wasn't his fault.

Natsu seeing this went into explaining, "Shiki something obviously disturbed her otherwise she wouldn't react this way." Natsu stopped before pinning him with a dead serious look, "and at this hour who would be there to comfort her…tell me were you paying complete attention to her?"

Shiki on whom reality dawns suddenly gulps the rest of his coco before sprinting out the house muttering a thanks.

Natsu chuckles and gets up to wash the two cups they used.

"Was that Shiki just now?"

Natsu turns to the Lucy who stood there in the hall way wearing his too-big-for-her-shirt and rubbing her eyes like a baby who was disturbed in his sleep.

Natsu keeps the now dried cups away, "Yeah that was him sorry we disturbed you." He says as he dries his hand and make his way to Lucy who smile at her approaching husband and raises her hands like a child wanting to be picked up.

Natsu smile showing his sharp canines and picks up his wife just like the day of his wedding. Safely secured in his arms.

He carries them both back to their bedroom, where he gently lays down his already half asleep wife.

He takes a minute to admire the beauty he had been awarded by the heavens before placing his lips on her in a gentle loving kiss that screamed in the silence of the room.

_I love you! _

**Hey guys a quick question: do you want me to write a part two for this chapter because if I do write that it would feature Rebecca and Shiki**

**Anyway let me know if you liked this chapter.**

**Thanks for taking time from your busy schedules and reading my work.**

**Yours truely and currently sleep deprived,**

**blackLocks**


	4. Three: silence 2

Shiki ran across the silent streets like a mad man running from sanity.

He needed to get back home pronto. His mind was muddled with the thought of what Natsu had said. He really felt like kicking himself and who knows maybe he could ask Lucy to kick him oh his behalf.

Yeah that would be good.

Soon the gate of his house was in his sight and Shiki wasted no time in knocking and just barged in.

The house was silent and he was soaked again.

Although he could never compete with Natsu in a hearing competition his hearing was not half bad that or the silence around him highlighted every sound.

He could hear the sniffles coming form the kitchen.

Shiki tensed his hair was on edge he didn't have a clue on how to handle a crying person…his only tactic was to cry alongside them.

But he couldn't do that right now especially with Rebecca.

Shiki followed the sound to the kitchen.

Rebecca was there. Crying.

Shiki was on the verge of crying too but refrained.

Silently he took a seat beside Rebecca.

Rebecca didn't budge. He was sceptical, had Rebecca noticed him or not?

His question was answered when he grabbed her hand and she jumped in fright.

But seeing Shiki she calmed down…but only started crying more.

And hugged him like her life depended on it.

Shiki just hugged her back like he had seen Natsu hug lucy.

He held her tight and allowed the girl to warm his shoulder with her hot tears.

She didn't care he was soaking wet and neither did Shiki.

They just hugged in silence.

After sometime when finally Rebecca had calmed down a bit did he dared to look at her face and ask, "what's the matter?"

The question echoed in the silence of their house.

And Shiki dreaded the answer.

After what felt like eternity Rebecca finally opened her mouth to speak. Her teary eyes nearly pushed Shiki to tears. But he held on. Somehow…

"I…I...I…a-aplied an-ot-jec-ted." She spoke and Shiki didn't understood a thing. Rebecca how ever started wailing even more loudly…

Trying to understand anything…anything, Shiki looks around the house trying to find anything that wasn't there before. Anything that was out of the ordinary.

He found something.

His eyes landed on a couple of papers lying on the kitchen floor.

He used his gravity to pick them up and then he read it…

Well…whatever restrain he had on his tears broke. Any thought of trying to woo Rebecca like a prince charming…or rather like Natsu…left his mind and he started crying too, hugging Rebecca.

Actually he started crying more than Rebecca taken what a cry baby he was…

_To miss Rebecca,_

_We are sorry to inform you that you have failed to acquire a position in the quarter finals of cosmos' biggest gaming event battle stars. We wish you good luck and encourage you to take part in the battle star coming in the next five years._

_Telling you not-so-regretfully,_

_Support.battlestar.team_

**Hey guys**

**At first I was like okay Shiki is gonna man up and him and Rebecca will have a sweet moment. But then half way through the this 'shot' I was like 'nah! This couple is hundred years too young to compete with NALU' **

**By the way what the hell is their ship is called???**

**And if there is no official name yet I'd like to call the 'REKI'**

**Your truly,**

**blackLocks**


	5. Four: Snooping

_"Natsu was a beast in bed."_

_A common fact know by all those who knew even a little about his dragon slaying magic and even the fact that he was the dragon king._

_A title given to him by the former dragon king._

_Not that he excepted it or anything but it didn't matter. Natsu had always been the royalty. _

_He was the prince of Alvarez._

_He was the prince of the fire dragons. (That is until Ignia showed up.)_

_He was the king of the dragon._

_And of course, through twisted fates and through an even more twisted brother. _

_He was also the king of the demons from of Tartaros. _

_But to Natsu, he himself never considered himself any of those, (It didn't matter that his attacks were all of the fire dragon king's. Natsu carried the memento of his father Igneel through his flames.) to Natsu he was just a human._

_A human who was born a human, died a human, then was resurrected as a demon who was later raised by a the fire dragon king._

_So accordingly, Natsu's title is the Demon Dragon king._

_But Natsu was just Natsu, to the people around him. To me._

_Of course the people of Alvarez still called him 'his majesty' (even though Ajeel was the current king) when ever we visited Alvarez to visit his brother's grave._

_Natsu's brother may have been a twisted character but in the end, Zeref was still Natsu's big brother whom he respected._

_Not love but respect._

_He had after all hurt our guild at one point of time and Natsu was not a fan of that._

_Natsu was a beast in the bed._

_Definitely not because I liked it rough (which to some extent I really did.) but because no matter how much he shouted the fact that he was a human…_

_Well, he simply was not._

_I may had been able to save natsu from death by rewriting the book of end, but that didn't meant that Natsu was no longer a demon._

_Oh! he was very much of a demon but the difference now was that he was a free demon._

_On the day I had rewrote the book of END, Natsu's life was being linked with me, as I was the new writer, new master of the said demon._

_Natsu would die if I died._

_That would have been the scenario if Gray hadn't removed the demon seed from my body in time._

_Natsu was free._

_The book had no new master._

_It was written but there was no prove to it that Lucy had done it. The book did not had any sort of sense to tell who wrote it._

_The only way that was possible was through the demon seed it planted in the new writer aka me._

_But thanks to my demon slayer friend, it was removed from my body just in time._

_Natsu was free._

_The book vanished._

_But he was still a demon…_

_Yeah. Natsu was a demon in bed. Who could hurt. Who could kill in an instant but he didn't._

_He didn't kill those close to him._

_Natsu was still very much human._

_But there were times…that his demonic flames would rise to the surface and not even I could escape the fear that latches onto every person around Natsu on those moments._

_But the flames never hurt me._

_Simply because Natsu always loved me._

_After all…love was and is the strongest magic of all…the primordial magic._

_It had the power to calm the strongest of flames and thaw the coldest of ice._

_That was why Natsu even though a beast- no demon in bed, never hurt me._

_Not even in the slightest. _

_Even though his desire were more primal than most being the demon-dragon he was…_

_I know he would never hurt me. _

"You know Shiki…if Lucy found you with her journal, she'll kill you." The said man jumped and almost dropped the book on the floor had it had not been for Natsu to catch it last minute.

Shiki breathed a sigh of relief to know it was just Natsu.

The salamander opened to the page he had seen Shiki on and read some lines…then frowned.

Snapping the book shut he placed it back on the shelf.

Shiki as always spoke before thinking. "Whoa! Natsu I had no idea you were royalty."

Natsu sighed as he dropped his frown. Shiki was new he didn't knew half the things Natsu did. So with a deflated tone Natsu spoke, "Never thought about it and don't care, I'm Natsu Dragneel. The fire dragon Slayer of fairy tail."

Shiki paused and allowed the man's talk sink into his brain. Shiki beamed as he enthusiastically complimented Natsu on being so modest.

Natsu grinned at two things. First, the excitement on shiki's face. Second at the would be expression on the face of the gravity boy when Natsu would tell him he didn't knew the meaning of modest.

But before Natsu could say anything, Shiki leaned towards natsu as he whispered.

"By the way, could you give me some tricks on the bedroom time with Rebecca After all, I am an actual, no doubt, demon king!"

Natsu threw his head back as he laughed before sharing his experience with the inexperienced Demon king.

——————————————————

**Hey guys, **

**This was just somthing completely random. I started with no idea where this was going but I'm pretty satisfied with the result.**

**If you have some suggestion and ideas or situations that you'd want me to write surrounding our demon king and queen as well as the dragon king and queen, dont hesitate to write them down in the reviews.**

**I'll be more than happy to write them.**

**yours truly and currently surrounded by crazy cousins,**

**blackLocks**


	6. Five: The other side

It was a normal day and Natsu and Shiki were sprawled in Natsu's living room while Lucy and Rebecca were visiting the bath house on Edens zero with the other girls from fairy tail.

The boys had played some video (surprisingly without burning or crushing them) but soon got bored with it. Lucy had threaten Natsu to not touch the fridge so if they wanted lunch they had to go outside in the burning sun. Of course Natsu had no problem with it but the demon king just seem to melt under it.

So they laid half-dead that is until Natsu decided to speak.

"you know Lucy is beautiful." Natsu mumbled in his pillow loud enough for Shiki to here him. The said man hummed before saying, "Rebecca is beautiful too."

Natsu hummed and there was once again silence in the room other than the vibrating hum of the air conditioner.

Shiki, who was on the floor surrounded a lot of pillow was staring at the ceiling. A thought struck his mind and his cheeks turned red at that. He glanced at Natsu wondering if he should ask him or not.

In the end he decided to just go for it; after all they were like brother so it shouldn't matter and He knew Natsu knew that he (Shiki) didn't had any ill will toward him or his wife.

So he muttered the question so that only the dragon slayer could here it.

"Natsu...don't get me wrong but..." Shiki paused and glanced at the unmoving form of Natsu.

Natsu didn't budged for a while making Shiki think that he was asleep but then he turned his head on the pillow and signalled Shiki to continue with his eyes.

The said demon king blushed before he looked other way and took a deep breath before asking, "you know...after reading Lucy's jo-journel I had a question for you..."

Natsu who was now sitting up with interest since they were talking Lucy. After all 'Lucy' was his favourite subject.

"Well..." Shiki continued, "...did you guy...ever had a threesome?"

Natsu was dumb-folded. Shiki was so red it seemed his face would blow up.

Coughing the salamander calmed himself as he spoke with a barely there blush of his own, "Well no. No, in the sense of letting someone else in the bedroom with us. I don't trust anyone with Lucy but we do have a lot of toy so I guess yes, in that sense."

Shiki was relatively calm now and thankful that Natsu didn't made fun of him and answered him casually. He nodded and remained in his position. But now...it was Natsu's turn.

"what about you and Rebecca?"

Shiki blushed again.

"well...I don't think she likes it in...well...you know _the other side."_

"it's called and ass-hole and it is something everyone has. So get over yourself.

There was visible steam coming out of Shiki's face but the dragon king either didn't saw it or just didn't care.

"But anyway. Getting your girl to let you tow down in that hole is hard. I earned myself quit a lot of kick while doing so...but in the end and now, I think Lucy likes it more in that hole." there was a trail of blood coming out of Natsu's nose as he looked at the ceiling dreamily and a very huge tent had formed on his pants.

Shiki of course (thankfully) didn't saw it as he was, now, laying on his stomach trying to hide his own_ tent_ as he thought of Rebecca screaming his name as he pounded her ass.

Both of the men silently groaned as they simultaneously buttered.

"Damn! I love my girl!"

* * *

***sigh* dirty minds**

**You know what folks I might just turn the rating 'M'. I'm open to suggestion but currently working on writing a smutty foursome between you know who. so if there if something you would like to see or have any tips let me know because frankly speaking this will be my first time writing somethink smutty.**

**leave you reviews cause they matter.**

**peace,**

**blackLocks**

* * *

**_Now A Little About MZ hyde._**

**As you all (those who are reading it) have noticed there are a lot of organisations so I was wondering whether you would like me to give you a brief on those organisation of some-sort?**

**And let me know what you think of both the stories. **

**Thank you.**


End file.
